Thanos
Thanos is an extraterrestrial warlord, who is seeking the Infinity Stones. He is voiced and motion-captured by Josh Brolin. He is Gamora and Nebula's adopted father and is known for his ruthless behavior. He's currently occupying an Infinity Gauntlet. History Marvel Cinematic Universe Thanos was a genocidal warlord from Titan, whose own main objective was to bring stability to the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire supply of resources and condemn it. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined might could wipe out half the universe. Thanos forged alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in order to track down some of the Stones: However, both alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including the Mind Stone and the loyalty of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula. Fed up with all of his subordinates' continued failures, Thanos forced Eitri to create the Infinity Gauntlet for him, while Thanos had opted to seek out the location of the six Infinity Stones himself. Thanos engaged in a ferocious crusade in order to obtain the Infinity Stones. During his mission, both Thanos and his Black Order invaded multiple planets and slaughtered thousands to gain the stones, including Loki and the Asgardians. This quest even forced Thanos to sacrifice his beloved Gamora in order to take the Soul Stone. Thanos soon found himself challenged by an alliance comprising the universes greatest teams, which included the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Thor, Thanos still ultimately triumphed as he completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and had then caused the Snap, resulting in half of all life in the universe being wiped out at the snap from his fingers. Following his Snap, Thanos had then ensured this could never be reversed by destroying all of the Infinity Stones, resulting in the Avengers tracking him down on Garden before then being decapitated by Thor. However, in the alternative 2014, Thanos was alerted to the events of the Infinity War by a time-traveled Nebula, resulting in him traveling to 2023 and laying siege on the Avengers, as he had just decided to instead wipe out the entire universe and replace it out of revenge for their efforts to stop him. However, Thanos had been just too late to stop the Snap from being reversed as thousands of heroes returned to stop him. Despite all of Thanos' best efforts, he was unable to claim victory as Tony Stark used his armor to utilize the Infinity Stones, and had decimated the Chitauri and Outriders, as well as Thanos himself, finally ending his reign once and for all. Comics (Earth-616) Thanos was one of the last sons of A'Lars, progenitor of the second colony of Eternals on Titan, and Sui-San, the last survivor of the original settlement of Eternals in this moon. He was born with purple, hide-like skin and a massive body due to his Deviant Syndrome. The very first time his mother laid her eyes on the baby, she was driven mad and tried to kill him. Despite his unusual appearance and introvert nature, Thanos was well accepted by his peers. He was a mild-mannered intellectual that dreamed of becoming a scientist like his neglectful father. However, signs of his true nature started to creep up early on. For instance, he liked to draw dead animals despite vomiting at the prospect of performing a dissection. Thanos' life reached a tipping point when a mysterious girl convinced him to explore with his friends a dangerous cave to overcome his fear of killing. A cave-in separated Thanos from his friends for three days, during which he refused to even think of murdering the inoffensive creatures that lurked underground for sustenance. When he found his friends, they had been killed by the animals living in the caves. After Thanos returned to society, the same girl convinced him to go back to the cave and slaughter the critters in revenge. Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Marvel Category:Someone Category:Deceased